


Restless Days

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Restless Silver.





	Restless Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 13: Restless

The day feels restless, or maybe that´s just Silver´s state of mind now. Maddie is out talking with new arrivals. Politics is what she excels in. It´s what he, too, thought he would thrive doing. Finally, a good use for that tongue and quick thinking that saved his life more than once. 

Then word arrived from Flint, 10 days ago. A location and nothing else. Typical Flint. Never a man of many words. The worst thing is, Silver thinks about it. And thinks. He hates that Flint makes him think about it. 

Until one restless day he leaves.


End file.
